Sound of Snow Falling
by Yullia
Summary: The Akatsuki heard of a girl with spiritual powers that can break the Nine-Tails Seal easily. First Fic, please read.
1. Default Chapter

Yullia: Hey! That's my first fanfic ever, English isn't my native language and I don't know much about Itachi's personality so please be kind to me when you review? Pleaseee? I don't care much about flames, you will be wasting your time if you send them to me. I won't bother reading them.  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* Don't won Naruto. But I do won Tomoe!  
  
Sound of Snow Falling  
  
By Yullia  
  
Chapter I: Nostalgia  
  
* Orochimaru's base *  
  
Orochimaru quietly sipped his tea while waiting for his shinobis to come back from theirs last mission. To his right, covered by the shadows, was Uchiha Itachi, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.  
  
"They're late."  
  
"Calm down, Itachi. They will be back any minute now." Said Orochimaru, without looking at Itachi. These words barely came out of his mouth when four figures emerged from the forest.  
  
"See? I told you so." Orochimaru turned to the shinobis "So? Did you discovered?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Said one of them "There's a small village close to the Mist Country that have a woman with amazing spirituals powers, enough to break the seal of Nine Tales without having to force the boy. She's fifteen and we think she doesn't have any kind of ninja training. We weren't able to discover her name, though."  
  
"I see. Your next mission is to go after this woman, and bring her to me. She willing or not."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
They disappeared again into the forest, and Orochimaru turned to Itachi.  
  
"So, want to go with them?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Well, you're seventeen, and as far as I know, haven't been with a woman for a long time. Young flesh is good."  
  
Itachi eyed Orochimaru with cold eyes and answered.  
  
"I have no time for sex."  
  
Orochimaru chuckled and went to sleep, leaving Itachi alone.  
  
"They didn't discovered her name.I wonder why." He quietly whispered.  
  
Then vanquished.  
  
# With the four shinobis #  
  
They were in the surrounding of the village in which the girl lived.  
  
It wasn't going to be a tough mission this time since they didn't knew the basics about the girl, like her name and looks. But she was famous, and that was more than enough.  
  
They entered the village as travelers and started talking to a girl that looked around her fifteen-sixteen, asking question about the mysterious girl. She replied that she knew her.  
  
"Oh, I know who she is! But I don't know her name. And as matter of fact, I doubt anyone knows. I saw her a few times, 'cause my mom's very sick and that girl makes a wonderful medicine that helps hers. She don't tell her name to anyone, but she has a kinda straight light brown hair that reaches her middle back, brown eyes and fair skin. She's average, really. Not very tall, but not short either. And she's thin. Not skinny!"  
  
"And where she lives?"  
  
"Oh, see that shrine? She lives there."  
  
They waited till nightfall, and sneaked inside the temple. They spotted a young woman in front of a tree. She wore a kimono and fit the description of the rambling girl.  
  
"We got her."  
  
They jumped at her.  
  
# Orochimaru's base, next night #  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Orochimaru angrily shouted "She's just a fifteen year girl! They should be back by now."  
  
Itachi smirked on the shadows. Looked like Orochimaru patience had ended. He had sent those chuunin ninjas to get the girl, but looked like they were having a hard time.  
  
There was a sudden rustle on the bushes and Orochimaru stopped his shouting. Four unconscious bodies were thrown in front of them. Itachi looked up from the ninjas sent by Orochimaru (that were covered by wounds and blood), to a figure that was quietly walking to them.  
  
A girl with a calm and serious expression appeared and stood there looking at them. She looked familiar, Itachi though. Orochimaru broke the silence.  
  
"Who the hell are you, girl?"  
  
She eyed Orochimaru and answered in a quiet and sweet voice, that dripped with venom.  
  
"I am Tomoe. And I presume you were the man that sent these people after me?"  
  
Tomoe, that name ring a bell in Itachi's head.  
  
"You presumed right. And I presume that you were the one that put them in such a state?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think I'm right."  
  
"Then why do you ask?"  
  
Orochimaru eyed the girl with distaste, but smirked after giving her a close look.  
  
"You're certainly very brave to come here after doing that with my ninjas. What gives you the sure that I won't kill you right here and now?"  
  
"The likes of you don't care about low level ninjas like them that are a failure. You would have killed them, anyway."  
  
Orochimaru smirk grew wider.  
  
"I see. You came here all the way just to say me that?"  
  
"No. I came here also to say that I won't work for you and to ask you no to send people after me." She said it in a polite tone, and Orochimaru laughed.  
  
"And what makes you think I will do that?" And attacked her.  
  
For his surprise, she dodged and took a dagger from her kimono and was about to stab Orochimaru in the heart when a kunai was sent toward her, forcing her to dodge. She looked at Itachi, and her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"You." She whispered, studying him with brown eyes.  
  
Orochimaru chose that time to leapt at her again. She once again dodged and kicked him full force at the back of his head, sending him straight into a tree and ripping her kimono in the process.  
  
'Impressive.Quick reactions and amazing strength to a fifteen teen.' Itachi eyed her as she mumbled something about impolite men and having to buy a new kimono.  
  
Orochimaru stood up, blood covering his face and rage in his eyes.  
  
"You little bitch!" He prepared to attack her again but Itachi was between them in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Stop." He said to Orochimaru.  
  
"Explain." He said turning to Tomoe, only to meet her closed eyes.  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
Itachi's eyes widened slightly, he had never heard of someone that could actually know when someone was going to use the Sharingan. But she did. He smirked and walked over to her, standing right in front of her, and raising her chin with his hand and his other hand with a kunai in her neck.  
  
"How do you possess such skills."  
  
She sighed lightly and opened her eyes to meet Itachi's sharingan ones. Itachi looked surprised.  
  
"A blue sharingan?"  
  
Her once brown eyes were now an electric blue, with four sharingan swirls.  
  
Tomoe lowered his kunai and quietly took it from him.  
  
"A long story. That shall be told someday." She said. "Now, I must go."  
  
Orochimaru was looking stunned at the scene before him, did that Tomoe-girl just disarmed Itachi with his consent?  
  
She was almost inside the forest when Itachi spoke again.  
  
"Stay."  
  
Orochimaru almost fainted.  
  
"NO WAY! That cow almost killed me!"  
  
"She won't do it again."  
  
Orochimaru looked enraged. But remembering himself of Itachi's power, decided it was best if he didn't argued.  
  
"All right."  
  
He walked past them and into the hallway that lead to his room.  
  
Itachi and Tomoe were left alone.  
  
"Come."  
  
Tomoe followed him as he made his way to his room. He opened the door and she walked in. Itachi locked the door after him and walked over to his bed, sitting in the edge and mentioning to Tomoe to sit next to him. She obliged silently and allowed him to rest his head in her lap.  
  
"You changed.Tomoe"  
  
"In which way?"  
  
"Many. I didn't recognize you at first, even though your face and name looked familiar. It just hit me when you turned and I saw your ribbon."  
  
"The same you gave to me last time we saw each other."  
  
"Yes." He untied her hair and slipped his fingers into it. "Your hair grew longer."  
  
"I haven't cut it for a year or so."  
  
He inhaled deeply and caressed her cheek.  
  
"Your scent is still the same. Lavender and iris, and your skin is still soft. I wonder."  
  
"Itachi.?"  
  
He moved and in an instant she was sitting in his lap. His lips brushing against hers as he talked.  
  
".If your lips are still the same?"  
  
Tomoe closed her eyes in pleasure as he kissed her, parting her lips when his tongue licked them, begging for entrance. His tongue caressed with hers while she put her arms around his neck and his hand caressed her body.  
  
They broke away panting and flushed. Itachi spoke.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too. My dearest cousin."  
  
*******************  
  
Yullia: Well, that's the first chapter of this fic. Next chapter if I get enough reviews!  
  
Tomoe: As if.  
  
Yullia: What's the matter with you? You kissed Itachi-kun!  
  
Tomoe: Exactly! The readers will think I'm some kind of whore!  
  
Yullia: No, they won't! Stop being so dramatic!  
  
Tomoe: You made me dramatic!  
  
Yullia: Shut up! *turn to readers* Don't mind her, it's her first time on a fic! Anyway, sorry for misspelling and please review! Bye! 


	2. Argument

Yullia: *gasp*  
  
Tomoe: *gasp*  
  
Yullia: I got reviews! Can you believe it?!  
  
Tomoe: No!  
  
Yullia: *smiling evilly* Know what that means?  
  
Tomoe: *sounding defeated* Yeah...  
  
Yullia: Hehe... On with the fic! Oh, Thoughts are in ''.  
  
Disclaimer: No Naruto for me...But I own everyone that don't belong to the series.  
  
Sound of Snow Falling  
  
Chapter II: Argument  
  
By Yullia  
  
Tomoe opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember last night. She smiled. 'Finally...I was starting to think I would never see him again'. Looking at Itachi once more, she slowly got up, careful not to awake him. Of course, she failed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tomoe was startled by his voice, but regained her composure. "I'm going to the bathroom"  
  
"All right"  
  
Tomoe pecked him on the lips and closed the bathroom's door before he got there. Looking at her reflection, she tried to smooth her hair without results. She searched inside Itachi's drawers and found a brush. Smiling to herself, she proceed to the task in hand: Make herself presentable.  
  
"Itachi-kun" Said Tomoe, while brushing her hair "Why did that man sent those shinobis after me?"  
  
"I'll tell you after you finish"  
  
"Mou...Always making me wait..."  
  
After a few minutes, Tomoe came out to find Itachi laying on the bed with his arms behind his head.  
  
"So?" She asked, sitting by his side.  
  
"What does the blue sharingan does?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
"I saw that coming...It's the same as the red one with one difference. It can foresee when someone's going to use the sharingan"  
  
"So that's how you discovered I was going to use my?"  
  
"No. I know you too well, no need to use the sharingan" She answered, playing with her bangs "Now, answer my question"  
  
"Orochimaru sent those men after you because he wants to use your spirituals powers to break the Nine-Tails Seal."  
  
"Nine-Tails?" Tomoe sat up, looking at him "Have you met the boy before?"  
  
"Yes...He's Sasuke's friend"  
  
"You met Sasuke?"  
  
Itachi looked at her for a moment "Yes, I did. He's very different now..."  
  
"No wonder why...Anyway, I have to go back to the village" She said, getting up.  
  
"No, you don't" Itachi caught her wrist, pulling her back down with him "It's too soon, nobody will be after you at this time"  
  
Tomoe smiled "Aya will".  
  
Itachi looked at her "Who's Aya?".  
  
"My eleven years old cousin. She must be waiting for me by now."  
  
Itachi mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Tomoe with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing...Nothing at all."  
  
"Yeah, right...Well, I'm leaving."  
  
"Wait" Itachi said, grabbing her wrist once more "Where's your house?"  
  
"I live on the shrine at the back of the village. I doubt you will stay any longer in this house. When are the true owners coming back?"  
  
Itachi shrugged "I don't know. Orochimaru took care of that."  
  
Tomoe shook her head "I'm leaving then" She headed for the door, careful not to let any of her body parts at Itachi's reach.  
  
"I'll pay you a visit." He said.  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
# The Shrine #  
  
"Where were you?" A girl with wavy, black hair and honey-colored eyes asked Tomoe as soon as she stepped inside the shrine.  
  
"Good Morning, Aya-chan. I was visiting a old friend of mine." Tomoe patted the girl on the head. Aya pouted and followed her inside the small house next to the shrine.  
  
"Why is your kimono ripped?" She asked, looking at her older cousin kimono.  
  
"Oh, that. I was walking in the woods and it got stuck on a branch of some tree. I didn't noticed and kept walking and it ripped."  
  
"Oh, okay then. Hey, you promised me you would teach me the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu today!"  
  
Tomoe looked at her "Aya-chan, don't say this out loud. I shouldn't be teaching you this jutsu. You know it's a forbidden one and I really don't want to get into trouble."  
  
Aya smiled a little "Okay, okay...So, you will teach me, right?"  
  
Tomoe sighed "Yeah, Aya. Just let me put some clothes, okay?"  
  
"'Kay! I'll be waiting for you outside!" She waved while closing the door.  
  
Tomoe shook her head, getting inside her room and changing to her ninja outfit 'So full or energy...I wonder if she knows...Better not even think about it...' She smiled. Itachi-kun and that Orochimaru-freak knew so little, she would have lots of fun with them.  
  
Stepping out of the house, Tomoe breathed deeply. Such a beautiful day...  
  
"Tomoe-chan, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, Aya...Let's start the lesson."  
  
Tomoe watched as Aya performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu several hours later. Her little cousin was a great ninja and she wondered how she managed to teach her so much. Tomoe didn't sent Aya to the Ninja Academy. She thought that Aya would have more friends if she was home-schooled. And it was true.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"  
  
Ten clones appeared and Tomoe smiled, patting each of them in the head.  
  
"Well, that's enough for today. You mastered it, congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks, Tomoe-chan! Can I go play now with Haruna-chan?"  
  
"Sure. Go take a bath first. You're all sweaty."  
  
Aya pouted and ran to the house, leaving Tomoe.  
  
"So, that's Aya?"  
  
Tomoe turned and smiled at Itachi, who was sitting on a tree.  
  
"Yeah. Isn't she lovely?"  
  
Itachi jumped down and looked at the direction Aya ran.  
  
"She looks a little like you."  
  
"Really? I think she's so different. Her hair's wavy and..."  
  
Itachi sighed "I'm not talking physically. Her personality remembers yours."  
  
"Oh, okay. She really is very hard-working. Wants to learn a new jutsu everyday."  
  
"I see...She learnt one today, you think she will need you later?"  
  
Tomoe looked at his serious expression "No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason." He answered, looking around "Aren't you inviting me in?"  
  
Tomoe raised one eyebrow at him "You're acting strange. You're talking a lot and asking me to invite you in. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ah, back to the one-word answer. Are you hungry?"  
  
It was Itachi's turn to raise an eyebrow "A little."  
  
Tomoe smiled "Then I'll do something for you. C'mon."  
  
Grabbing his hand, Tomoe dragged him to her house. They have made it to the door when Aya ran past them, coming back in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Tomoe-chan, who's him?"  
  
"Ah, Aya-chan. That's Itachi-kun. Itachi-kun, that's Aya."  
  
"Oh! Hi, Itachi!"  
  
Itachi looked at Tomoe before answering "Hi, Aya."  
  
Aya looked at theirs hands before giggling and waving at them, running to meet her friends.  
  
Tomoe shook her head and opened the door. They entered the living room and Itachi made himself comfortable, examining the room.  
  
"Itachi, what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
Half an hour, they were eating quietly. Itachi would look at Tomoe sometimes, and she was wondering what was bothering him.  
  
"Okay...Itachi, what's the matter?"  
  
Itachi looked at her "I need you to help us break the seal."  
  
Tomoe rubbed her forehead "Why?"  
  
"Because of your spirituals..."  
  
"No, Itachi. Why do you want to break the seal?"  
  
Itachi frowned "That's none of your concerns"  
  
Tomoe was getting angry "Oh, but it is. What's wrong with you, Itachi? Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
Itachi clenched his fists. Why she have to stuck her nose in everything? "There's nothing wrong with me, Tomoe. Will you help me or not?"  
  
Tomoe looked at him. He certainly had changed since the last time she met him 'No wonder...But he's getting angry, and that can't be good.'  
  
"I...I have to think."  
  
Itachi turned, heading for the door.  
  
"I will give you two days."  
  
Tomoe frowned when the door closed behind him 'Stubborn Itachi...Locking himself away from everyone, being so cold...What have you done to yourself?'  
  
Tomoe started to clean the dishes, thinking to herself 'He was acting so calm yesterday...When I first saw him I didn't recognized him, he wasn't showing any kind of emotion...Why did he got so angry today? That's not like him...'  
  
She washed her hands, heading for the bathroom 'And now I have to think in something. At least he was generous and gave me two days...' She pouted as she got inside the shower.  
  
'Mou, why did I had to argue with him? Should have kept my mouth shut...I have to go slow on him. Yeah...Slow, very slow...'  
  
Tomoe bit her bottom lip 'Think...What I will do now?'  
  
##########  
  
Yullia: Oooh! What is it that Tomoe's hiding?  
  
Tomoe: You should know, you're the one writing this...  
  
Yullia: *shoots Tomoe a death glare* Quiet, little girl! You were lucky I didn't write you two kissing!  
  
Tomoe: I pecked him! On the LIPS!  
  
Yullia: *blinks* Tomoe, nothing against it, but are you lesbian?  
  
Tomoe: *blinks back* No.  
  
Yullia: Then, why are you reacting like this?  
  
Tomoe: I don't like to touch people. Or be touched.  
  
Yullia: Oh, okay then. Oh, 'Mou' is used to express annoyance. Please, review and tell me how I can improve my writing! Bye! 


	3. Meeting

Yullia: YES! I have a beta-reader!  
  
Tomoe: Finally! People won't have to deal with yours misspelling anymore!  
  
Yullia: Ye...Hey!  
  
Tomoe: It's true.  
  
Yullia: You're right...Thanks to dragon18 for beta-reading this fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T, OKAY! But Tomoe, Aya, Haruna and Haruna's mother are mine! MINE!  
  
Sound of Snow Falling  
  
By Yullia  
  
Chapter III: Meeting  
  
Aya ran to meet her friend. After all, she had trained a lot today. She remembered her cousin holding hands with that guy, Itachi. Maybe he was Tomoe boyfriend? She would ask her cousin later.  
  
She was really lucky she had Tomoe as her cousin. Most of her friend didn't like theirs older relatives, but Tomoe was always good to her, teaching her everything she knew.  
  
"Aya-chan!"  
  
Aya turned at the sound of Haruna's voice. She saw the red-headed girl running at her direction and smiled, Haruna was her best-friend and quite a nice girl.  
  
"Hey, Haruna-chan! Let's play something!"  
  
Haruna smiled and took Aya's hand "Maybe later. Now, I'm going to take you to eat!"  
  
"Really? But I have no money with me!"  
  
Haruna giggled "No problem! Mom's paying today!"  
  
Aya smiled and nodded. They walked talking about silly things and finally made it to the Ramen Shop (A/N: hehe...). They looked around and saw Haruna's mother waving at them.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Aikawa!" Aya greeted Haruna's mom cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, Aya-chan. Where's your cousin?"  
  
"She's home. She met a old friend and they started talking and stuff."  
  
"Oh, I see. So, what do you want to e..."  
  
Mrs. Aikawa was interrupted when a blonde boy came running inside, jumping on the table next to theirs and started screaming 'Ramen!' over and over.  
  
"Wha...?!" Aya was bewildered. How could someone be so impolite?  
  
"Shut Up, Naruto!" A girl with pink hair punched the blonde on the head, making him stop his screams while a boy with black hair and a man with a silver hair and ninja outfit sat on the table.  
  
"Itai! Sakura-chan, what was that for?" he whinnied, looking at the girl who was currently clinging to the other boy.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, what will you order?" Asked her, with adoration written all over her face.  
  
"Sakura, stop clinging on him. We're at a restaurant, behave yourself." Said the man with silver hair, with his face stuck on a book.  
  
The girl glared at the man before releasing the boy and looking at the menu. The blonde, Naruto, had ordered a long time ago and noticed Aya looking at them.  
  
"Hehe...Hi, I'm Naruto. Who are you?" Asked him, offering Aya his hand.  
  
"Ah...I'm Aya." She said, smiling a little. The boy smiled too and introduced the others "That's Sakura-chan, and the guy next to her is Sasuke. The man reading's Kakashi-sensei."  
  
Sakura smiled and waved, Sasuke only nodded and Kakashi looked up from his book enough to look at her and wave.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. That's my friend Haruna and her mother, Mrs. Aikawa." She noticed the ninja protector at theirs heads and smiled "So, you're a shinobi?"  
  
Naruto smirked and said "Yeah! I'm going to make everyone acknowledge me someday!" Aya smiled at him. 'He looks fun!' "So, what about you?"  
  
Aya pointed at herself "Me? Well, I'm too. But I was home- schooled."  
  
Sakura looked at her "Really? By who?"  
  
"My cousin. She's a ninja too, and a very good one at that. Can I ask you guys to tell me what are you doing here?"  
  
"We're on a mission." Sakura answered, looking with a face of disgust at Naruto, who was eating his ramem "Eww...Stop eating like this!"  
  
"Wh~at?" He asked, his mouth full of ramem.  
  
"Forget about it..." Sakura shook her head, and turned to Aya "So, Aya, do you know about an inn or something?"  
  
"Well, there's Haruna's mother inn. It's a very good one."  
  
"Really?" Kakashi asked "Mrs. Aikawa, do you have any rooms left?"  
  
While Kakashi and Mrs. Aikawa talked, Haruna and Sakura started talking about boys, leaving Aya and Naruto.  
  
"So, is your cousin nice?"  
  
"Yeah! She's great!"  
  
"What's her name?" He asked her, smiling.  
  
Aya stopped. Tomoe didn't like to tell people her name. To everyone, she was the kind and cute 'Shrine Girl', or 'Aya-chan's older cousin'.  
  
'But, Naruto looks so nice...There isn't any problem in telling him her name, right?' Aya smiled and answered "Her name's Tomoe."  
  
"Tomoe...She has a pretty name!"  
  
"Doesn't she? I love her name!"  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"My mom died giving birth to me and my father died a few years ago." Aya said quietly "Since then, Tomoe took care of me. She's like a older sister."  
  
"Oh..." Naruto said "You know, I never met my parents. You were lucky you had your cousin around."  
  
"Yeah, I was. But hey, let's talk about happy things!"  
  
"Yeah! We're fine now, and that's what matters!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They laughed and Aya looked at Sasuke. He was the only one silent, eating his food quietly.  
  
"Hum...Naruto?" Aya whispered "Why is Sasuke so quiet?"  
  
"Feh...Don't care about him, Aya-chan. He's always like that." Naruto frowned, but smiled after a while "Hey, I didn't told you our last names! Mine's Uzumaki, Sakura's Haruno, Kakashi's Hatake and Sasuke's Uchiha!"  
  
'Uchiha? I don't know why, but this name ring a bell...'  
  
"Kids, let's go!" Said Kakashi, getting up "Mrs. Aikawa, Haruna, Aya. Nice to meet you all."  
  
"Bye!" Aya waved at them.  
  
"Hey, Aya-chan! Let's meet again tomorrow! You can show us around!" Naruto said.  
  
"Okay! I'll meet you guys at the inn! See ya!"  
  
"Kay!"  
  
She watched as he made his way to his friends and then turned to Haruna and her mother "Bye, Haruna-chan! Bye Mrs. Aikawa, thanks for the meal!"  
  
"You're welcome, Aya-chan. Can we meet tomorrow?" Asked Haruna.  
  
"Of course! Bye!" Aya waved and took of running to her house. Tomoe would be happy to know she had made new friends.  
  
The Shrine  
  
Tomoe walked out of her room in her pajamas. What would she do now? Damn her temper!  
  
"Tomoe-chan!" She heard Aya's call.  
  
"Yes, Aya-chan?" She asked the girl as she entered the living room.  
  
"Hi! Haruna-chan took me to eat with her mom, and I met four very cool persons!"  
  
"Really?" Asked Tomoe, mild-interested, as she read a magazine "What are theirs names?"  
  
"Well, there's this really funny boy named Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, she's so pretty! Oh, there's also Kakashi-sensei and Uchiha Sasuke!"  
  
Tomoe snapped her head up when she heard the last name. Uchiha Sasuke...? Her cousin, Itachi's brother, Sasuke?! And wasn't Naruto the boy that had the Nine-Tails Seal?  
  
"Aya-chan" Tomoe asked, trying to look calm "What was the last boy name?"  
  
"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Why? Tomoe-chan, are you all right?" Asked Aya concerned.  
  
"Yes...I'm ok." Tomoe said "Could you get a glass of water, Aya- chan?"  
  
"Sure." Aya walked to the kitchen, leaving Tomoe alone.  
  
'That can't be good. If Itachi find out that Naruto and Sasuke are here...God knows what him and Orochimaru will do. Maybe I should ask Aya to introduce me to then? But what if Sasuke recognize me?'  
  
"Here." Tomoe's thoughts were interrupted by Aya. Tomoe thanked her and took the glass. Maybe it was time to tell her?  
  
"Tomoe-chan, are you sure you're all right?"  
  
Tomoe looked at Aya's honey-colored eyes. No, she wouldn't tell her at least not now...  
  
"Yes, Aya. I'm right." She said smiling. Aya smiled, too.  
  
"Aya-chan, I won't teach you anything tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah! Then I can meet Haruna, Naruto and the others sooner!" She said excited.  
  
"You're meeting them tomorrow?" Tomoe asked "Can I go?"  
  
"Yeah!" Aya smiled, then looked kind of ashamed "Hum...Tomoe-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I told Naruto your name...Is there a problem?"  
  
Tomoe looked at her cousin. 'Well, I would have introduced myself tomorrow, anyways...'  
  
"No, Aya. There's no problem at all."  
  
End Chapter III!  
  
Yullia: Ufff...I did it!  
  
Tomoe: Yeah, yeah...Whatever.  
  
Yullia: *angry* What's wrong with you now?  
  
Tomoe: Nothing *glares at Yullia*  
  
Yullia: *glares back*  
  
*They stay like this for a few minutes*  
  
Tomoe: Ouch...My eyes.  
  
Yullia: Ha! I won!  
  
Tomoe: *mumbles* She-devil...  
  
Yullia: Shut up! *turning around * Hey again! I would like to thanks everyone that reviewed chapter I and II.  
  
Emilio, you're right about the sharingan part, but I don't think I'll make Tomoe fall in love with Naruto. Aya? Perhaps...  
  
radicalL, don't worry, she's not all that. You'll see as the fic goes on.  
  
Anime Lass, I'm very tempted to do so, but I'm not sure of nothing yet. To everyone that thinks the relationship between Tomoe and Itachi is 'eww' (everyone used the same thing to describe it ¬¬*). Well, I understand your point of view. It's not usual. But my best friend's parents are cousins, you know. It's love. But I'm not complaining!  
  
Tomoe: Yeah, you're rambling...  
  
Yullia: I thought I told you to shut up?  
  
Tomoe: Since when do I listen to you?  
  
Yullia: True...Anyway, thanks to everyone that read this fic and Review! They give me strength! ^______________^  
  
Tomoe: Infernal girl...  
  
Yullia: *hit Tomoe's head* You'll die the death of a thousand Naruto- hatters! *look at people staring* Hehe...Bye!  
  
Dragon: I'M ALSO GONNA SAY, U BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL SICK MY MUSES AND YAMI ON YOU GUYZ!! 


	4. Surprise

Yullia: Hey everyone! I'm back with the fourth chapter! Oh, I got tired of Tomoe and today I'm here with Aya-chan!  
  
Aya: Hey guys!  
  
Yullia: Aya's nicer than Tomoe *pats Aya's head*. I wanna thanks dragon18 again. You're the best!  
  
Aya: So, dragon18 is your beta-reader?  
  
Yullia: Yeah! Well, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* do I have to? *lawyers: nods* Okay...I don't won Naruto...I'm too poor. The only thing I won are the original characters. So don't sue me!  
  
Sound of Snow Falling  
  
By Yullia  
  
Chapter IV: Surprise  
  
Tomoe laid awake on her bed the next morning. She was thinking about Sasuke. He would be twelve, maybe thirteen, now. She was sure he would recognize her.  
  
She sighed and got up. Too late now, it would be better if she got to them before Itachi and Orochimaru. Heading for the bathroom, she noticed that Aya was still asleep.  
  
'I'll have to wake her soon if she wants to get there early' Closing the door behind her, she washed herself and took a shower, all the while thinking in how she would explain to Sasuke about the whole situation.  
  
'Well...I'll think of something' She dried herself and dressed, braiding her hair. She went to Aya's room and shook the girl gently.  
  
"Aya-chan, wake up"  
  
"Hum...Ice cream..." Tomoe sweat-dropped, shaking the girl more firmly and saying her name louder "Choco...Oh, morning Tomoe-chan..." She said sleepily.  
  
"Good Morning. Are you hungry?" Asked Tomoe.  
  
"Very" Aya smiled "Can you make me some breakfast while I get ready?"  
  
"Yeah" Tomoe watched as the younger girl left and walked to the kitchen. She was cooking calmly when she heard a sound outside.  
  
'What now?' She sighed in annoyance and peered outside. Nothing. She gave a last look before going back to cooking 'Funny. I could have sworn I heard something'  
  
"Tomoe-chan, Is breakfast ready?" Asked Aya, entering the kitchen.  
  
"Almost. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah...But I'm hungry!!!" Aya whinnied.  
  
Tomoe laughed a little. "All right. Here you go" She handed Aya a plate and got one for herself. Aya started talking about her plans while Tomoe listened, more concerned about more important matters. After Tomoe and Aya cleaned everything, they went to the inn.  
  
Aya was very excited about meeting her new friends and was telling Tomoe to walk faster every second. The older girl would smile a little at her cousin and walk a little faster, till they got to the inn.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Aikawa!" Said Aya cheerfully. Mrs. Aikawa smiled and greeted Aya and Tomoe.  
  
"Hello, you two. Haruna and the others are waiting for you. They're in the porch."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
They went upstairs and Tomoe's heart raced. She would meet Sasuke and the other boy, Naruto, any time now...  
  
Aya pushed the door to the porch open and greeted them.  
  
"Hey everyone!"  
  
"Hi, Aya-chan!" Tomoe studied the boy. He was blonde and had clear blue eyes.  
  
'It's him...The boy with the seal...' There was also a girl with pink hair and a man there. They greeted Aya and Haruna hugged her friend 'Where is he?'  
  
"Everyone, this is my cousin, Tomoe" Aya smiled. Haruna and Sakura waved. Naruto smiled and said 'Hi!'. The man waved too, and Tomoe could have sworn he winked at her "The girl's Sakura, and the blonde boy's Naruto. That's Kakashi-sensei and the boy on the corner..."  
  
Tomoe turned around and looked at the opposite corner.  
  
"Is Sasuke"  
  
(A/N: Oooooh, I could be evil and stop it here. *dodges objects: many of them sharp, on fire or both* Okay! No need for violence!)  
  
Tomoe's heart skipped a bit and for one second she thought that she was seeing a twelve-years old Itachi. Sasuke nodded at her and turned. He didn't look like he had recognized her. At least by now...  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Tomoe." She smiled at all of them "So, Aya, where you'll take them?"  
  
"Well, I'll just show them around. It's up to them, really. Anywhere in special?"  
  
"Yeah!" Said Naruto "I wanna go eat!"  
  
"Stupid! You just ate breakfast! How can you be hungry?!" Sakura punched him, then turned to Aya "I wanna go shopping!"  
  
'Lord have mercy...Go shop?!'  
  
"All right!" Aya smiled and started making plans with Haruna and Sakura.  
  
"Hey, wait! I don't want to go shopping! We have to do something that we all like!" Naruto said. Tomoe looked at Kakashi. He was reading some book, but agreed with Naruto.  
  
"Naruto's right. I don't want to go shopping either." He closed his book "Do you want to go shopping, Sasuke?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So, Tomoe will have to decide what we will do" He turned to her and smiled "So?"  
  
'Great, leave it to me...' She took a deep breath "We could go shopping at the next village. It has a lot of candy and ramen shops"  
  
"YEAH! RAMEN!" Naruto screamed, earning him a punch from Sakura.  
  
"DON'T SCREAM!"  
  
Kakashi shook his head and Haruna and Aya cheered. Tomoe sighed. It would be a long day...  
  
Time passed quickly, and soon they were getting ready to lunch. Tomoe and Sasuke were the only ones not as excited as the others. They were at a field of flowers, eating the food Haruna's mother had made to them. Tomoe watched as the girls laughed at something Naruto said and Sakura arguing with Kakashi about something he did.  
  
'They look so happy...But...' Her eyes traveled to Sasuke. He hadn't spoken much. Every time someone asked him about something, he would answer with monosyllables or a "Whatever". Aya tried twice to make conversation with him, but failed. Sakura, on the other hand, was much more persistent.  
  
"So, Tomoe-chan, were you home-schooled too?"  
  
Tomoe looked at Naruto. She smiled and answered his question.  
  
"Yeah. My father taught me and I used to go every winter to the Leaf Village to train with my relatives..." 'No! Too much information!' She stole a glance at Sasuke. His chopsticks were half-way to his mouth and his brows were furrowed.  
  
"Really? What relatives?" Asked Naruto, smiling innocently.  
  
"Oh...My"  
  
"Naruto, don't ask too many questions" Said Kakashi, looking at her strangely.  
  
"But.!" Kakashi sent him a look "Okay...Sorry"  
  
"There's no problem, dear." She patted him on the head and smiled. Suddenly, Sasuke got up and stood in front of Tomoe.  
  
Everyone went silent. Tomoe stood there too, looking at the dark- haired boy. She heard Aya whispering to Naruto "What's going on?".  
  
"Can I talk to you in private?" Sasuke asked, making everyone look at him strangely.  
  
"Sure."  
  
As she followed Sasuke, she heard Naruto whispering to Aya "Seven words in a row? To someone he only met? Sasuke certainly is getting more social!"  
  
"And who would ever think you knew the word 'certainly'?" Sakura said, punching him on the head, but looking worried.  
  
When Sasuke thought they were far enough from the group, he turned to Tomoe.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tomoe looked at the ground. Why? Why she hadn't helped him when he needed her?  
  
"I don't know. I think I was just scared." She looked at him to see his reaction. Nothing. "Sasuke..."  
  
"I just recognized you when you patted Naruto. You used to do it a lot with me and him."  
  
She supposed 'him' was Itachi, but said nothing about it. "Yes. I never got rid of this habit. I always patted you on the head..."  
  
Sasuke looked like he was remembering his past before he became an avenger. Before his brother had...  
  
"Where were you all this time?"  
  
"I was traveling. I moved to a lot of places till I settled myself on the Water Country. You stayed at the Leaf Village, right?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Tomoe went silent. She was ashamed at herself. How could she be so selfish? She had turned her back on her cousin because she was afraid about what would have happened to her. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Have you met him after...?"  
  
"Yes. I met Itachi not long ago." She said, knowing what he was going to ask. "And I know you met him, too. Do you know about Naruto...?"  
  
"Yeah. I know the Akatsuki's after him. We fought with them once."  
  
"So that's why you guys are here?"  
  
Sasuke nodded "The Hokage heard that they were saw coming this way. Kakashi-sensei then decided to bring us here to gather information."  
  
"Isn't dangerous to you and your friends to be near them?"  
  
"They would came after us eventually."  
  
Tomoe looked at him. She wished she could just turn back time and fix everything. She could stop Itachi from killing all his family and Sasuke would be happy again. But she couldn't.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Sasuke looked torn between forgiven her or not. She waited till he made his decision. She hoped he would forgive her, but knew that if he didn't, it would just serve her right.  
  
"I...It's..."  
  
He looked troubled. Tomoe felt tears gathering in her eyes 'Please, don't let me cry now...'  
  
"...Okay, I guess"  
  
Tomoe let out a sigh of relief. She blinked away the tears and patted him on the head.  
  
"Thank you. I know I can't make it up to you, but I can at least help you now."  
  
Sasuke nodded. They stayed silent for a while and then Sasuke asked the question Tomoe knew would have come sooner or later.  
  
"What happened when you met him?"  
  
Tomoe took a deep breath. How would she explain to him that she had quite a 'friendly' relationship with Itachi?  
  
"Well, you see..." Tomoe stopped when she heard a noise coming from the bushes. She looked at Sasuke, who was looking at the bushes too. He let out a heavy sigh and said in a cold tone.  
  
"Show up already, Naruto"  
  
Not to Tomoe's surprise, all of the group came out from their hiding place.  
  
"Aya-chan!" Tomoe scolded at the girl.  
  
"Sorry, Tomoe-chan! It's just that you two looked so strange! We were worried! And..." Aya looked at Sasuke and back to Tomoe "...What's your connection to Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke answered for her "We're cousins."  
  
Aya, Haruna and Sakura's jaws dropped to the floor. Kakashi had this triumphant look on his face and Tomoe presumed he already was suspicious from the beginning, and she wasn't surprised. She had met him once or twice when she was Aya's age. Naruto looked just as surprised as the girls.  
  
"You are Sasuke's cousin?!" He asked pointing at her.  
  
"Yes, I'm his cousin by my mother's side." Tomoe smiled at the blonde boy.  
  
"Okay...Do you mind explaining?" Sakura asked, looking at Tomoe suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe later" Kakashi interrupted "Today we're just going to leave it aside." He turned to Tomoe "Tomoe Mimori...You certainly changed for better." Tomoe raised an eyebrow. She could see he was smirking under his mask and her suspicions were confirmed when Sakura mumbled under her breath a 'pervert old man...'  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Ah, no need for formalities! You can call me Kakashi!"  
  
Tomoe watched amused as his students glared daggers at him. Even Sasuke.  
  
"Ahh...All right."  
  
"Okay then! Let's go back to eat!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Aya and Naruto cheered and made a sequence of high-fives and low-fives, earning odd looks from the rest of them. Tomoe giggled when they all started talking, making their way back to the spot they were before.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so tired!" Aya threw herself at the living-room couch, several hours latter, when they got back home.  
  
"But it was worth it, right? You had tons of fun." Tomoe said smiling, closing the door and untying her hair.  
  
"Yeah, and tons of surprise. Who would have thought that you and Sasuke are cousins? And that Kakashi-sensei's a bit of a pervert?"  
  
Tomoe had the urge to tell Aya that 'a bit' was an understatement, but decided against it.  
  
Aya sighed and suddenly asked Tomoe "That guy from yesterday, Itachi. He kind of looks like Sasuke, don't you think?"  
  
Tomoe looked at Aya "Yes...They kind of look alike. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. Just making a comment." Aya smiled playfully "Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, kind of..." Tomoe turned to Aya "But don't tell anyone about it, okay? It's a secret!"  
  
"Okay! I won't!" Aya smiled "I promise!" She added, seeing the look on Tomoe's face.  
  
"I'll trust you. But you will regret if you tell anyone about him!" Tomoe started tickling Aya, making the girl go into hysterics.  
  
"O...Okay!" She managed to say between her laughter. Tomoe stopped and laughed.  
  
"All right, then. I'm going to take a bath."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tomoe went to the bathroom and took of her dirty clothes. A bath would do her some good. Then she would think about Itachi. She took a long bath and then wrapped herself, heading for her room, stopping at the living room to tell Aya to go take her bath too.  
  
She put her pajamas on and started brushing her hair when something shiny caught her eye. She looked by the window and saw a kunai stuck on the wall. There was a note attached to it.  
  
She reached for it with her arm and pulled it from the wall. Grabbing the note, she put the kunai down and started reading.  
  
I'll meet you tomorrow at Orochimaru's house. Be there at 9 pm.  
  
She recognized Itachi's neat hand-writing. She sighed heavily. She had already wasted one day.  
  
End Chapter IV!  
  
Yullia: Wow, that was the longest chapter so far! Hope you guys liked it!  
  
Aya: Yeah! I just don't understand why Tomoe looks so nice on the fic! I mean, she's a [censored]!  
  
Yullia: *gasp* Aya-chan! Don't swear!  
  
Aya: You can't tell me not to swear, because you swear too!  
  
Yullia: *looks at Aya and open her mouth to answer when Tomoe appears, looking enraged*  
  
Tomoe: YOU! *launches at Yullia, who screams and run away from her*  
  
Aya: *looking at them, sweat-dropping* Anyway, review! And remember that dragon18 didn't take away her threat! Bye!  
  
Yullia: By- AHHH! *run away from Tomoe, who had almost stabbed her with a poisonous kunai*  
  
Tomoe: You'll pay for locking me in the broom closet!  
  
Dragon18: ok...one of my muses has something to tell you!! Go!! \Clef: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW...I'LL SICK MY FLYING 100 FOOT FISH ON YOU!!/ that's all...BYE!! 


	5. Morning

Yullia: Hi everyone! *dodges flying vegetables* Okay! I know I took too long to update! But I had a reason!  
  
Tomoe: And that would be?  
  
Yullia: I was doing school work. Evil school! Evil teachers! EVIL, EVIL SCHOOL!  
  
Aya: Oh, okay! That's why!  
  
Tomoe: She's just lazy!  
  
Yullia: Am not!  
  
Tomoe: Are too!  
  
Yullia: Am not!  
  
Tomoe: Are too!  
  
*they go on like this*  
  
Aya: *sweat-dropping* Well, on with the fic! Since Yullia-chan's too busy right now, I'll do the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Yullia-chan doesn't own Naruto. Mean lawyers, leave her alone! But she owns me and Tomoe!  
  
Sound of Snow Falling  
  
By Yullia  
  
Chapter V: Morning  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Who would ever though that Sasuke had a cousin!"  
  
"He never talked about her...Do you guys think he thought she was dead?"  
  
"You tell me! You two know him longer than I do!"  
  
Aya, Naruto and Sakura were talking about the last day's events. Aya woke up early that morning so she could have breakfast with her friends and perhaps help them in theirs mission.  
  
"So..." She asked "What are you guys doing today?"  
  
"Well, we're going to start our mission. We lost one day already and that's a lot" Sakura answered "Hey! Wanna come with us? You would probably help!"  
  
"Yeah! Come with us Aya-chan!" Said Naruto smiling after finishing his bowl of ramen.  
  
"Okay! I have nothing else to do, anyway." Aya said, drinking the rest of her orange juice.  
  
"Really? I though that Tomoe would teach you something today." Said Sakura, while they started to get up.  
  
"No...She said she needed to think about something very important..."  
  
"Something very important?" Said Naruto "You think it has to do with Sasuke?"  
  
"Maybe...Who knows. It also could be about..." Aya started to giggle, earning weird stares of the two other shinobis.  
  
"Okay...I'm not gonna ask." Sakura said, while Naruto shook his head.  
  
Aya smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoe was washing hers and Aya's clothes when she heard a noise coming from outside. Sighing, she dried her hands and made her way to the back of the house. Looking around, Tomoe noticed Itachi leaning on a tree.  
  
"Why, Hello Itachi." She said smiling.  
  
Itachi looked at her "You don't act like there's a wanted killer in your back yard."  
  
Tomoe blinked "I never did. How can I help you?"  
  
Itachi only kept looking at her. She crossed her arms and waited.  
  
"What's your answer?"  
  
"I don't have to answer you yet. Why are you here?"  
  
"You met Sasuke yesterday."  
  
"Yeah. He's so different now. He's a lot colder." She narrowed her eyes slightly "Thanks to you."  
  
Itachi raised an eyebrow "Why are you acting like this all of sudden?"  
  
Tomoe raised her eyebrows in mock surprise "What do you mean?"  
  
Itachi sighed, annoyed and turned to leave, stopping when Tomoe spoke.  
  
"Why did you use the Menge Sharingan Jutsu on him that night?"  
  
He looked at her. She was wearing a serious expression, with her brows furrowed and her mouth twisted in a disapproving way.  
  
"It was necessary."  
  
"Why didn't you killed him like you did to the others? You would have spared him all this."  
  
"...He wasn't strong enough."  
  
"Liar. None of them were and you killed them anyway. Why spare Sasuke?"  
  
At Itachi's silence, she continued.  
  
"Why make him live with hatred?"  
  
"So he could be stronger."  
  
"Hatred doesn't make anyone stronger. It only makes one life's full of misery."  
  
Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"I have no time for your poetical non-sense, Tomoe. Keep looking at things like this and you'll fall too. I'll meet you at night."  
  
He disappeared inside the forest, leaving Tomoe standing there. She sighed and went back in.  
  
~*~  
  
'Hatred doesn't make anyone stronger. It only makes one life's full of misery.'  
  
Tomoe's word kept repeating themselves inside Itachi's head as he made his way to Orochimaru's house, taking his time. He was annoyed by Tomoe's actions, and her mood swings didn't helped either.  
  
Not that he was annoyed just because of Tomoe. No, Tomoe's words only made his mood worse. The thing was, ever since Tomoe had showed up, things started going wrong. First, he had to endure Orochimaru's glares and questions about 'that girl'. After that, he had went to her house to talk to her only to hear the 'Why won't you talk to me?' lecture. Then, his brother and his friends had to show up because of some useless shinobi that spilled information about the Akatsuki's whereabouts.  
  
Of course, Tomoe just had to meet Sasuke.  
  
And then, she just had to come with another lecture. It was enough to drive him annoyed. Of course, no one else knew that. He was still the cold killer outside.  
  
Not to mention that he was having the feeling she wasn't telling him everything. That blue Sharingan was strange, he had never heard of anyone besides Tomoe that could use it, and he was sure it couldn't be a cross between another special abilities by her father's clan, since the Mimori's didn't have any.  
  
Then again, he could be wrong.  
  
He didn't knew much about Tomoe's father. Well, he did. But not important. He only remembered his uncle to be a funny person, but very strict when it was necessary. That and the fact that he loved Tomoe and spoiled her every chance he got, without transforming her into a futile girl.  
  
He also remembered that Tomoe's father was a great ninja and liked to help people, even thought he had a really short-temper when he started to get annoyed by something.  
  
Tomoe's mother, his mother's sister, was a teacher at the Water Village. She didn't get along well with the rest of the Uchiha clan. Itachi thought it was because she had never developed the Sharingan and was the most rebellious child. But she was a kind and intelligent woman that tried her best not to have arguments with the rest of the clan.  
  
But he had never heard about any ability like the Sharingan running through the Mimori's clan. Only...  
  
'Maybe it's a cross between the Sharingan and the spirituals powers?'  
  
The Mimori's clan was a clan that had a lot of powerful priests and priestess. Was it possible that Tomoe's Sharingan got "mixed" with her powers?  
  
Itachi furrowed his eyebrows in thought. It was the only explanation to such a thing.  
  
He let his memories wander a little.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
A five-years-old Itachi and Tomoe were making his way trough the snow. They were talking and laughing when Tomoe asked him.  
  
"Itachi-kun, what's that Sharingan thing that mommy and auntie were talking last night?"  
  
"You mean you never heard about it, Tomoe-chan?" Little Itachi raised his eyebrows at Tomoe.  
  
"No."  
  
Itachi sighed. "Well, you see, the sharingan's a special ability that let's the person that's using it to see his opponents movements..." He paused "Well, I don't know very well how to explain because I never used it, but it's let you see your opponents or anyone else moves and memorize it, so you can do it yourself."  
  
Tomoe's eyes widened in surprise "Really, Itachi-kun?! So it can makes someone almost invincible! Imagine if you see the Hokage's, or any other moves and learn them!"  
  
Itachi smiled "Not so fast. You can know how to do it, but if your body's not strong or fast enough, then it will be useless. That's why the worst enemy of the Sharingan is a Taijutsu user."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they're really, really fast."  
  
"Oh. Thanks, Itachi-kun!" Tomoe smiled and stood on her tip-toes so she could pat Itachi on the head "You're the best!"  
  
They remained silent for a while till Tomoe broke the silence again.  
  
"Itachi-kun...Do you want to have the Sharingan?"  
  
"Well, yeah. It's a very useful technique, and no one besides the Uchiha clan can use it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because is a special technique of our clan."  
  
Tomoe pouted "You're not explaining anything."  
  
Itachi smiled "Don't worry. I think you can have it too."  
  
"What...?"  
  
Itachi looked at her "Wasn't that you were wanting to know?"  
  
Tomoe blushed "Well..."  
  
"Y'know, just because your last name's Mimori doesn't mean that you aren't a Uchiha too."  
  
Tomoe smiled "You're right. Hey, Itachi-kun, did you knew I'm able to see the future through fire now?"  
  
Itachi snorted "Yeah, right."  
  
Tomoe pouted "It's true! Auntie Natsu's teaching me!"  
  
"Who's Natsu?"  
  
"Aya-chan's mother."  
  
"Who's Aya-chan?"  
  
"My daddy sister's daughter."  
  
"Who's uncle sister?"  
  
"Auntie Natsu, dummy!"  
  
"You're the one that can't explain it all in one sentence! Say she's your cousin!"  
  
"But then I couldn't have called you dummy."  
  
"You can't call me dummy because I'm smarter then you!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am too! Listen!" He covered Tomoe mouth's before she could reply "Just keep telling me the fire-thing."  
  
"Okay. So, auntie Natsu's a priestess, and she's teaching me an...Itachi-kun, what's that word that we use when something's really, really old?"  
  
Itachi blinked "Ancient?"  
  
"Yeah! Well, she's teaching me an ancient method that uses the fire to predict the future! It's cool!"  
  
"Well, if your uncle sister's a priestess..." Itachi dodged some snow that fell from a tree branch "Isn't uncle's clan the one that has a lot of priest and priestess?"  
  
"Yep. Auntie Natsu's good at seeing the future on fire. But Auntie Shiori's better at seeing it on water."  
  
"I have no idea about what you're talking about."  
  
Tomoe giggled, pecking Itachi on the cheek and running "I told you I was smarter!"  
  
Itachi rubbed his hand violently where Tomoe kissed him "Eww, cooties!"  
  
~*~ Present Time ~*~  
  
The tiniest of the smiles crossed Itachi's lips.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what's the mission is?" Asked Aya as she and Naruto waited for the others.  
  
"Well, there's this group, the Akatsuki, that's like, really evil and stuff. It's composed by killers and people like that. Our mission's to gather information about them."  
  
Aya brows furrowed "Who's the leader?"  
  
"We don't know. We only met Orochimaru and some other ninjas when we fought them last time."  
  
"Really? Who else did you met?"  
  
Naruto suddenly looked uncomfortable 'Well, it's not like she never heard about Itachi! Tomoe-chan must have told her something about Sasuke's brother! It's not everyday your related to a psycho!' Then again, Aya could be Tomoe's cousin by the last girl's father, and that wouldn't relate her to Sasuke, and so there wouldn't be any reason for Tomoe to tell her, right?  
  
"Yes."  
  
Naruto and Aya turned to see Sasuke coming down the stairs.  
  
Aya smiled politely to Sasuke "Could you tell me who is it, Sasuke?"  
  
"My brother."  
  
Aya's eyes widened, but she was quick to hide her surprise.  
  
"I'll wait outside."  
  
With that said, Sasuke walked out of the inn.  
  
"I have no idea. How can that be?"  
  
Naruto only sighed before asking her "You never heard about Sasuke's brother and what he did?"  
  
"No." Aya turned to Naruto "What happened?"  
  
"Well, you see. Sasuke's brother was a prodigy and stuff. He was very well-looked by everyone and was a great, I mean, GREAT ninja. But one night, I don't know what happened to him, but him simply killed the entire clan. Well, he spared Sasuke, but used a technique named Menge Sharingan and made Sasuke see his parents death in what seemed 48 hours or more, I'm not sure, but in truth it only passed a few seconds. And then, he told Sasuke to become stronger so he could kill him later."  
  
"How...Awful"  
  
A heavy silence followed Naruto's story, but it was broken when Sakura came in happily, asking them if they knew where she could find Sasuke. Aya pointed her the way the dark haired boy went, before turning to Naruto.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was Sasuke's brother name?"  
  
Naruto opened his mouth to answer when Kakashi appeared behind them.  
  
"Are you two ready?"  
  
"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. We were waiting for you." Aya said, annoyed at the man lateness.  
  
"Hehe...Forgive me, Aya-chan, it's just that I got lost...", Kakashi started with a smile  
  
"On the road of life?" Came Sakura's reply from outside, a note of annoyance within it  
  
Naruto shook his head "Old man, we're inside a inn! Even I can't get lost on a inn!"  
  
Aya giggled as Naruto's statement and the book Kakashi was reading caught her eyes.  
  
"Come Come...Paradise?!" She said, in utter disbelief.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yullia: It's done! Uff...!  
  
Tomoe: *sighs* Nothing to awful today.  
  
Aya: Yeah.  
  
Yullia: Well, today I gave you guys a flashback, Itachi, no kissing, Naruto and a little bit more about Tomoe's past. I should have been studying, because I'm gonna have my math test tomorrow and I can't take bad grades or my mom and dad will take the computer, TV and cable from my room and put it on my evil-cousin's room, and then they will torture me and kill me. I just know it.  
  
Aya: Your parents are evil!  
  
Yullia: Not really. They wont torture or kill me. But I'm sure that all hell will break loose if I come home with a bad grade. Next chapter I'll give you Naruto's mission! Thanks to dragon18 for beta-reading this! Oh, I want you guys to know that I'm not gonna update so often, but I won't take so long like I did this time! Review! They give me strength!  
  
Tomoe: And...  
  
Yullia: And thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm sure dragon-chan's muse won't have to sick his fish on you guys! Bye!!! 


End file.
